


King Near

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Intentionally meant to sound like King Leer, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's word of a king that has a body count in the hundreds. Care to find out how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Near

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Telekinetic King. Day 28 of 30.

There was word of a young king, who couldn't even wield a sword yet had a body count in the hundreds. His own body count being in the hundreds, rather than his kingdoms is surprising enough, however his own kingdoms is roughly the same. Meaning that he must have done it mostly himself over the course of his reign. His castle is where you're headed now.

 

Because of his reputation, dozens of other kingdoms are more than willing to pay their kingdoms weight in gold for this kings' death. That's the kind of money that you both need and desire, as much as you know it's not going to be the actual amount you'll get. Assuming you live.

 

Once you get to his kingdom it's like any other except for the signs. Literal signs showing your way to the King's castle through the streets. It's understandable considering the kingdom is bustling. All of it's citizens are looking at you as well, not of curiosity but of pity. It's then that you remember that the death toll the king has risen all by himself is made up primarily of people just like you: armor and ranged weapon in hand with a crossbow on your back. Everybody seems to know why you're here now. Nobody is going to try to stop you, though.

 

It's as if they just think it's fruitless. That it's impossible to deter anyone like a knight.

 

Why they would think like that, you'll never know.

 

Stopping in a tavern first, you take off your helmet to feel the much cooler air against your head and order a drink. Everyone back home said that the meal before your battle with that king would be your last. Because of this rumor, your partner pleaded not to go, even though the bed they lay in would be their final place of living if you didn't. Even if you were to fail, you'd be with them in paradise, no?

 

There were no other options at this point as your own king refused you help unless you defeat him.

 

At least you didn't have to ride too far.

 

You're too caught up in your thoughts and you can't stand it anymore. Finishing your drink, instead of waiting for the bartender to offer another, you leave two extra silver in your place and replace your helmet after observing some more odd looks, now more curious than pitied. You stopped before the king could kill you. That's likely what they're thinking. Probably.

 

You make your way to the castle, and instead of being closed off there's an attendant there assigned to lead you to the kings throne room. Being led through hallways lined with candelabras and paintings of prior kings, you're stopped by the attendant to point out your adversary.

 

“Him.” They say pointing to a young man. “He's our king that everyone wants so desperately to kill.”

 

They're glaring at you now. You can't really tell if they're a boy or a girl. Looking back at the kings portrait; a young man with hair that's as white as paper and not quite straight, with a gaze with as much apathy as one could muster as a man, you understand. However, he's only a small child. He can barely take up half of his throne. This attendants androgyny was likely intentional. You begin walking again you feel the need to explain.

 

“I love someone who's plagued. My king won't help me otherwise.”

 

They're quiet for the rest of the walk, before you reach his throne room, and meet with a literal line of knights, ready to finish the job for you. As much as you doubt they will. As much as you doubt they will.

 

Each of them are sent in. Soon after there's a loud sound. A single one. No sound of a fight or a counter attack of some sort counter-attack. About a minute passes before the next one is allowed in. The man in front of you strikes up a conversation with “Lucky bugger, you. You're the last one before the King stops taking challengers for today.” You simply nod, not saying anything else.

 

As your turn slowly comes up, you refuse to think about anything besides the matter at hand. If you die then you'll at least get closure as to how this king manages to kill people. He can't possibly do any of it. But he is.

 

The man in front of you speaks up again just before his turn. “Wish me luck!” His smile is missing a good number of his teeth. The single door closes behind him and it's not long before you hear a scream followed by a thud on the stone floor. Your turn.

 

You're led inside by the same attendant, into a room lined with puddles of red and orange. On the back wall is a throne with who looks like a small child in figure, but his face looks to be that of a teenager. When he speaks up his voice isn't that of a child. He's a bit scarier now with that information.

 

“On your call or mine?” he says. You don't know what to say. He's still sitting and he doesn't have a weapon anywhere on him or near him. The attendant moves between the two of you, and announced the Kings name to you.

 

“Your opponent is King Near.” They say. Which is odd. Normally they'd ask your name to announce to the King. You should already know his name by now. Why is it the other wa--

 

“Fight!” The attendant announces.

 

As you reach for your sword Near extend his hand. His hand is shaped as if he's offering a handshake before closing it. This is the only movement he makes; his face remains stoic, his feet remain in front of his chest, and his back remains against the back of the throne. Nothing happens.

 

Then you feel it. Your chest is compressing; it's thinning from either side of you. Your rib cage is being crushed; Nears hand hasn't left it's position. You try to breathe in, but you're stopped. His face hasn't even changed. You can hear your ribs cracking from the pressure that he's putting on you. Somehow. How is he doing this?

 

One rib cracks.

 

Then another.

 

You're screaming. He doesn't stop himself because he knows the bounties on his head.

 

You should be out of ribs to break now. He's not stopping. He's refusing to stop.

 

It feels like hours have passed since he began his attack, and he's not going to let you go. You can't see him anymore. You can't breathe anymore.

 

The next thing you see is light. There's nothing above nor below you; just light.

 

Just light.

 

And your love, in the distance.


End file.
